Show me your anatomy (lemon) -Fiction en français-
by Funny Crazy
Summary: Fiction Lemon ( à caractères sexuels) dans laquelle vont apparaître plusieurs personnages de la série Grey's Anatomy au fil des chapitres. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**Fan-Fiction Lemon** (=à caractère sexuel)

avec des personnages de la série :

Grey's Anatomy

**Attention : **Je préfère prévenir, il y aura dans cette fiction des moments chauds, très chauds. En effet, cette fiction comporte des scènes sexuelles qui peuvent être choquantes pour les plus jeunes. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**Meredith Grey & Derek Shepherd**

_Avec un point de vue externe._

_Une femme. Un homme. Une chambre. Un lit. Le tout ensemble, ça vous fait penser à quoi ?_

_C'est pourtant simple : du sexe._

_Les deux adultes avaient régulièrement des besoins, des pulsions sexuelles à assouvir, et c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire ce soir là._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, non. A vrai dire, c'était la deuxième. Seulement la deuxième fois. Et ils étaient pourtant déjà tellement complices …_

_Cette fois, ils allèrent chez Derek, contrairement à la fois précédente._

_Ils rentraient d'un bar où ils avaient un peu bu, et l'homme avait dis à Meredith qu'il la raccompagnerait chez elle, mais elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir seule, et elle l'avait dit d'une voix charmeuse en approchant sensuellement son visage de celui de son amant, ce qui voulait tout dire._

_Alors il avait changé d'avis et l'avait emmené jusqu'à son appartement, quelques rues plus loin._

_Dès qu'ils furent dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble qu'habitait Derek, Meredith le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble quelques longues secondes, puis il s'écartèrent, plongeant chacun son regard dans celui de l'autre, et ils comprirent. __Derek attrapa la main de Meredith et la guida jusqu'au deuxième étage, à son appartement. Durant le chemin, il avait saisit ses clef pour ne pas perdre de temps devant la porte, qu'il ouvrit rapidement._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, Meredith laissa tomber son sac dans le petit hall d'entrée pendant que Derek s'empressait de fermer la porte avant de plaquer la jeune femme au mur pour l'embrasser, langoureusement encore. Il la porta légèrement et elle enroula ses jambes nues autour de la taille de son amant pendant qu'il soulevait difficilement la robe moulante de sa compagne en lui caressant les cuisses, sans cesser de l'embrasser._

_Il la porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'assit simplement, puis se releva pour déboutonner sa chemise le plus vite possible, dévoilant son torse bien formé. Meredith lui caressa les abdos et y déposa quelques baisers, goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau, puis elle ôta la ceinture du beau brun et fit glisser le jean de celui-ci le long de ses jambes en faisant une mine étonnée et charmeuse._

_Derek déplaça ses pieds pour sortir de l'emprise que son jean avait encore sur lui tout en saisissant les mains de Meredith en l'incitant à se lever. __La jeune femme se planta debout devant son partenaire, sexy, et leva les bras. Il comprit instantanément et retira la robe de son amante par le haut, puis la jeta quelque part dans la pièce à vivre avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par les épaules et l'assoit de force sur le canapé en lui caressant le torse, puis les cuisses, avant de remonter légèrement pour glisser sa main dans le caleçon de l'homme pour toucher son pénis de ses fins doigts._

_Elle s'agenouilla au sol, devant lui, et déposa de sensuels baisers sur le torse de celui-ci, puis il souleva les fesses et Meredith lui fit descendre le caleçon. Il se retrouva alors nu devant elle, qui était encore en sous-vêtements._

_Comme si elle voulait le faire patienter un peu plus, elle se releva et plaça ses mains derrière son dos. Son soutien-gorge tomba de sa poitrine et un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres des deux amants. Puis elle s'agenouilla à nouveau et recommença à embrasser Derek, puis descendit dans son cou, puis sur son torse tandis que ses mains lui caressait les cuisses en remontant lentement, très lentement, sans doute pour faire monter l'excitation. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et elle lécha les abdos de l'homme en jetant un regard provocant vers son visage tout en descendant peu à peu la tête vers le bas-ventre de Derek._

_Mais ses mains arrivèrent au pénis du beau brun avant ses lèvres, et elle commença à lui caresser l'engin, d'abord avec deux doigts, puis avec toute la main. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, et avait relever la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Et d'un coup, elle baissa la tête et enfonça presque brutalement l'organe génital de son amant dans sa bouche._

_Elle fit de lent va-et-vient avec sa bouche et ses mains en même temps, mais dans un sens différent pour intensifier le plaisir. __Derek commença à pousser de petits soupires de plaisir, qui se faisait de plus en plus bruyant, comme sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte._

_- **Tu suces tellement bien**, dit-il entre deux petits cris._

_La jeune femme ôta l'engin de sa bouche, sourit à l'homme devant elle, puis se lécha les lèvres et passa sa langue sur le gland de son partenaire sans arrêter de le branler avec sa main. __Puis elle cessa tout mouvement et s'écarta, ne voulant pas que Derek atteigne son plaisir ultime dès maintenant. Et puis, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse du bien à elle aussi d'abord._

_Comme si leurs pensées étaient connectés, Derek se leva à l'instant même où Meredith s'asseyait sur le canapé._

_Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de l'homme qui s'agenouilla devant elle et caressa les mollets de la jeune femme, montant peu à peu à ses cuisses encore serrées l'une contre l'autre, puis il lui écarta les jambes et approcha sa bouche de sa chatte rasée. Il déposa quelques longs baisers sur son bouton d'or, son clitoris. La jeune femme arqua les reins, avançant un peu plus son appareil génital vers Derek pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait aller plus vite._

_Il ne se fit pas prier et traça une longue ligne de salive du bas en haut de la chatte de son amante, puis lécha son clitoris en caressant les petites lèvres de son sexe. Après quelques petites minutes à faire cette même action, il inséra délicatement un doigt en elle, son index, qui fit vite rejoint par son majeur. Elle poussa un petit cri et fit de petits mouvements de bassins pour intensifier son plaisir. Il la doigta sans avoir cesser de la lécher, puis écarta sa bouche et observa ses doigts aller et venir dans l'orifice vaginal de la jeune femme, comme fasciné par ce geste. Puis il cessa ce mouvement, retira ses doigts et les suça en lançant un regard amusé et provoquant à Meredith qui jouissait en silence et haletait encore après le petit orgasme qu'il venait de lui procurer._

_Il se releva et se coucha sur elle sans le but de la pénétrer tout de suite. Il voulait juste l'embrasser. Longuement. Langoureusement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de l'homme qui lui caressait les fesses en l'embrassant toujours, puis il se leva une nouvelle fois sans lâcher Meredith. Il marcha, l'engin en érection tendu entre son bas-ventre et celui de sa partenaire, mais il ne la pénétrait toujours pas. Il la posa sur quelque chose qu'elle identifia comme étant le plan de travail de la cuisine. Oui, ils étaient dans la cuisine. __Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis s'écarta d'elle pour l'admirer quelques secondes._

_Elle écarta les jambes et se pencha légèrement en arrière en se tripotant le clitoris._

_- **Vas-y**, ordonna-t-elle en retirant sa main, le regard coquin._

_Derek sourit une nouvelle fois, puis se pencha en avant, lécha une nouvelle fois la jeune femme quelques secondes tout en la doigtant avant de se relever en se collant contre elle, et il la pénétra enfin, en douceur. Il fit quelques mouvements de bassin, d'abord lent, puis plus rapide, plus régulier, de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir presque violent. Mais Meredith souriait, elle était satisfaite, ça lui plaisait._

_Le beau brun passa sa main sous les fesses de la jeune femme et la porta de nouveau, sans retirer son engin du vagin de son amante. Il l'amena jusqu'à la chambre, sombre, la coucha sur le lit, s'alongea sur elle et recommença ses vas-et-viens, de plus en plus rapides. __Il était en elle depuis environ 3 minutes, mais sentait déjà qu'il allait bientôt se vider en elle. Elle lui procurait un plaisir immense, et ça semblait être le cas pour lui aussi car la jeune femme jouissait comme pas possible. Elle poussait des cris de plaisir intense et bougeait son bassin elle aussi, montrant qu'elle en voulait toujours plus. __Derek inséra alors son index et son majeur en elle, sans pour autant retirer son pénis de son vagin. Et elle cria plus fort encore, tout comme lui._

_Ils approchaient tout deux de l'orgasmes, du 7ème ciel. Elle quémanda un baiser qu'il lui offrit, d'abord tendrement, puis langoureusement, sans cesser ses vas-et-viens._

_Il prenait un plaisir incroyable à pénétrer Meredith, cette femme lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, et celle-ci était vraiment comblée par le beau brun, elle prenait son pied et il lui plaisait énormément. __Elle caressa ses cheveux en poussant encore des soupirs de plaisir, qui se faisait plus silencieux. Elle avait atteint l'orgasme suprême en même temps que Derek qui éjacula en elle, puis ralentit ses vas-et-viens avant de se retirer, cessant la pénétration._

_Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Meredith, qui s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire et ils s'endormirent ainsi, nus._


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFiction Lemon** (=à caractère sexuel)

avec des personnages de la série :

Grey's Anatomy

**Attention : **Je préfère prévenir, il y aura dans cette fiction des moments chauds, très chauds. En effet, cette fiction comporte des scènes sexuelles qui peuvent être choquantes pour les plus jeunes.

* * *

**Izzie Stevens & Georges O'Malley ****+ Callie Torres**

Avec un point de vue d'Izzie.

* * *

_J'étais là, allongée sur le dos, entre un homme et une femme autant sexy l'un que l'autre, et surtout aussi doué au lit. Les images de mon après-midi de rêve tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit et je mouillai encore rien que d'y penser._

**Flash Back -**

_J'avais fini mon service, j'avais travaillé toute la nuit et toute la matinée, comme Georges._

_Nous allâmes manger à la cafétéria, puis alors que nous voulions rentrer à la maison et que nous allions vers les vestiaires pour nous changer, il m'attrapa la main et me conduit jusqu'à une chambre de garde._

_Il me tira à l'intérieur, ferma la porte sans la verrouiller et me plaqua contre un mur avant de m'embrasser passionément._

_- **Georges, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demandai-je._

_- **J'ai envie de toi, maintenant et ici**, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou._

_Je souriai, puis attrapa son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa langoureusement pour montrer que je le voulais aussi._

_Il m'excitait énormément depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis que nous avions coucher ensemble un soir, alors que nous étions bourrés mais conscient. Je me souvenai qu'il avait était parfait au lit, c'était l'occasion de renouveler cette expérience avec lui._

_Il ôta ma blouse sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes, puis j'enlevai son tee-shirt et je jetai quelque part dans la chambre avant de glisser ma main dans son caleçon pendant qu'il faisait de même en me caressant les fesses. Nous nous embrassions toujours quand j'empoignai son pénis, et je commençai à le caresser, difficilement car il était serré dans son boxer._

_Je séparai mes lèvres des siennes et lui lançait un regard plein de malice avant de le faire reculer jusqu'au mur d'en face. Quand il fut contre, je me mis à genoux et baissa son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon. Il se retrouva nu devant moi et je pus enfin le branler sans gène._

_J'utilisai d'abord deux doigts, puis trois, et enfin la main entière. Son engin était de plus en plus dur, et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'allongeait même. Je l'embrassai sur le bas-ventre, puis sur une première testicule, que je léchai brièvement avant de passer à la deuxième, et enfin je passai ma langue sur son pénis en érection._

_Il lâcha un soupir de plaisir et me caressa la joue. J'enfonçai alors sa bite dans ma bouche et commençai à faire des vas-et-viens, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide._

_Il posa une main derrière ma tête et appuya dessus pour me montrer qu'il en voulait plus, et il fit quelques mouvements de bassin pour enfoncer en peu plus son engin dans ma bouche. Il leva ensuite la tête vers le plafond en jouissant, et je me relevai pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois._

_Il baissa ensuite mon pantalon, que j'avais toujours sur moi, et caressa mes fesses presques nues en passant parfois sur la ficelle de mon string. Il m'embrassa encore, langoureusement, puis m'allongea au sol en m'embrassant sur tout le corps, de plus en plus bas. Il arriva alors à hauteur de ma partie la plus intime et me caressa par dessus mon string avant de décaler ce petit bout de tissu sur le côté et de plonger sa bouche dans ma chatte pour y déposer plein de petit bisous baveux, puis il passa sa langue sur mon clitoris, dans tout les sens. Il commença par faire de petits ronds, puis de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, et il finit par enlever mon string pour avoir plus de place._

_Une fois que je fus totalement nue, il recommença à me lécher. C'était tellement agréable._

_Il me caressa les cuisses avec sa main droite, puis inséra un doigt en moi, puis deux et enfin trois. Il me procurait un plaisir immense et je sentai l'orgasme approcher._

_- **J'en veux plus Georges, encore !**_

_Je soupirai, j'haletai et mon bassin faisait de petits mouvements pour intensifier mon plaisir._

_La langue jouait toujours avec mon clitoris, puis je sentis ses doigts s'enlever de moi et caresser à leur tour mon clitoris, puis je sentis mon partenaire descendre sa langue vers mon orifice vaginal. Je levai légèrement les fesses et il inséra sa langue en moi pendant que je malaxai mes seins._

_J'avais toujours trouvé qu'il avait une longue langue, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour l'enfoncer dans mon vagin. Et cela me procura un plaisir incroyable._

_Je susurrai son prénom en sentant l'orgasme arriver, puis je laissai échapper un cri de plaisir et je le sentis ralentir ses mouvements. Il avait comprit._

_Il se retirait de moi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement._

_Nous tournâmes tout les deux la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle ne nous avait pas encore vu._

_C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ébènes attachés en une couette sur le dessus de la tête. Cette femme plongea sa main dans la poche de la blouse et en sortit un objet un forme de pénis. Un gode._

_La femme se tourna enfin le dos à la porte et nous vis alors, Georges et moi, allongés au sol, nus, sa tête entre mes jambes écartées, moi la main sur mes seins._

_- **Callie ?** Laissâmes-nous échapper._

_- **Georges, Izzie**, dit-elle, hésitante et surtout gênée._

_Je vis son regard détailler mon corps, puis regarder le pénis en érection de Georges, et enfin mon entre-jambes rasé et le liquide gluant et légèrement brillant à la lumière étalé un peu partout sur mon sexe et autour de la bouche de mon partenaire._

_- **Je … vais vous laisser**, reprit-elle en rangea son gode dans la poche de sa blouse._

_- **Attends**, l'interpellai-je._

_Georges m'interrogea du regard et vit alors que j'avais les yeux empli de malice._

_- **Si tu es venue dans cette chambre avec un sextoy, c'était sûrement pour te faire du bien. Et nous sommes en train de nous faire du bien. Viens t'en faire avec nous**, proposai-je._

_Je détaillai son visage et vis alors un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle saisit une nouvelle fois son gode dans sa poche, puis se déshabilla sensuellement sous le regard de Georges et moi._

_Mon partenaire passa une dernière fois sa langue sur mon clitoris, puis se leva et entoura Callie de ses bras musclés, collant son corps nu à celui de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant que je me relevai à mon tour._

_Je regardai Callie s'allonger sur le lit une place trônant au milieu de la pièce et Georges et moi passâmes chacun d'un côté du lit._

_J'embrassai à mon tour la brune, puis déposa des baisers partout sur son corps, notamment sur ses tétons que je léchai un peu au passage, et je descendis ensuite jusqu'à sa chatte. Je suçai son clitoris, bavant dessus pour le lubrifier, puis j'insérai directement deux doigt en elle sans cesser de la lécher en la voyant prendre le pénis de Georges dans sa bouche._

_Elle le suça tout en le branlant avec de grands mouvements rapide, puis il plaça son engin entre les deux seins de Callie et elle le branla avec ses seins pendant que je me levai pour prendre son gode que je lui enfonça dans le vagin._

_Elle poussa un cri de plaisir et j'accélérai l'allure des vas-et-viens tandis que Georges venait derrière moi._

_Je m'allongeai sur le lit, ma tête entre les jambes de Callie, et mon partenaire restait debout aux pieds du lit. Il me doigta rapidement, puis insérai son pénis en moi._

_Je jouissais tout en léchant toujours Callie et en la pénétrant avec son gode._

_Après environ 5 minutes dans cette position et alors que chacun de nous avait atteint l'orgasme, nous nous levâmes._

_Callie resta allongée sur le lit mais plaça son bassin dans le vide, aux pieds du lit, et moi j'allai mettre mon intimité au dessus de sa tête pendant que Georges restait au même endroit qu'il était avant pour pénétrer Callie tandis qu'elle me léchait._

_Elle ne pouvait pas bouger la tête, par conséquent c'est moi qui faisait tout les mouvements._

_A un moment, je collai ma chatte sur sa bouche et elle me pénétra avec sa langue et un doigt, puis deux._

_Un troisième orgasme s'empara de moi et j'entendis Callie jouir également entre mes jambes, pendant que Georges approchait lui aussi de l'orgasme._

_Je m'écartai ensuite de la jeune femme, l'embrassait, puis embrassa Georges qui retira son pénis du vagin de la brune et s'assit sur le rebord du lit._

_D'un regard, Callie et moi nous nous comprîmes. Nous commençâmes à sucer Georges en même temps, en s'échangent parfois un baiser langoureux, puis notre partenaire masculin gicla enfin dans nos bouches ouvertes. J'avalai son sperme sans gène, puis embrassai de nouveau Callie._

_Nous avions du sperme partout sur le visage, mais nous nous en moquions, nous étions bien._

_Georges nous embrassa, nous remercia, puis nous nous serrâmes tous les trois dans le lit une place au milieu de la pièce, encore nus._


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFiction Lemon** (=à caractère sexuel)

avec des personnages de la série :

Grey's Anatomy

**Attention : **Je préfère prévenir, il y aura dans cette fiction des moments chauds, très chauds. En effet, cette fiction comporte des scènes sexuelles qui peuvent être choquantes pour les plus jeunes.

**Arizona Robins + Callie Torres + Mark Sloan + Lexie Grey + Alex Karev**

**Avec un point de vue externe.**

Ils étaient tous dans la même pièce, la salle de conférence, et on pouvait sentir une tension sexuelle dans toute la pièce tellement les uns avaient envie des autres.

Alex avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Lexie pendant que Mark dévorait celle-ci des yeux en se mordant la lèvre, mais le regard de Lexie était ailleurs, détaillant les fomes de Callie qui était debout devant la porte d'entrée, main dans la main avec Arizona,

Ils attendaient tous la même chose : Le matin.

Car le matin, ils sauraient tous si le patient dont ils s'occupaient ensemble aurait survécu dans l'hélicoptère qui devait le transférer d'un autre hôpital à celui-ci.

Et ils s'observaient tous, en attendant. Ils avaient envie les uns des autres, mais ils devaient résister.

Alex caressait maintenant la cuisse de Lexie, qui faisait désormais des clin d'oeil à Callie. Celle-ci souriait, le regard zig-zaguant entre Arizona et Mark. Et ce dernier avait passé sa main dans son caleçon et se caressait sans quitter Lexie du regard.

Oh et puis merde, lâcha Callie en embrassant passionément Arizona.

Mark se leva, ferma la porte à clef et les rideaux de la pièce, puis alla directement vers Lexie, qu'Alex avait déjà à moitié déshabillée et allongée sur la table de la salle de conférence.

Arizona et Callie s'embrassait lagoureusement, la blonde plaqua la brune au mur et déchira ses vêtements avec sauvagerie et envie, puis elle déposa des baisers partout sur la poitrine de sa femme.

De leur côté, Alex et Mark étaient complètement nus et se branlait l'un-l'autre tout en léchant en même temps le clitoris de Lexie, qui poussait des soupirs de plaisir en se massant les seins.

Callie s'écarta d'Arizona, lui lança un regard sournois, puis s'approcha des trois autres.

La blonde monta sur la table et s'agenouilla au dessus de la tête de Lexie, prenant bien soin de placer sa chatte au dessus de la bouche de la jeune femme, et Lexie commença à la lécher tout en caressant les fesses de la blonde avec ses mains fines.

Callie, elle, s'approcha sensuellement de Mark.

Fais-moi mal, ordonna-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Il lâcha le pénis d'Alex, lécha une dernière fois le clitoris de Lexie, puis s'approcha de Callie et la serra contre lui, nu l'un et l'autre.

La brune s'allongea au sol et il s'allongea sur elle en l'embrassant, avant de la pénétrer directement.

La partie intime de la brune était déjà bien mouillée, merci Arizona, alors il put la pénétrer sans difficulté et commença ses vas-et-viens, d'abord lent puis plus rapide, faisant jouïr Callie comme rarement.

Lexie inséra un doigt dans l'orifice vaginal d'Arizona, sans cesser de parcourir son intimé avec sa langue. La blonde s'était presque assise sur la tête de Lexie, montrant qu'elle en voulait plus et encore plus.

Alex se branlait d'une main pendant que les doigts de son autre main parcourrait la chatte de Lexie, tout comme sa langue.

Trois de ses doigts étaient en elle, et elle jouissait en même temps qu'elle léchait Arizona.

Alex s'écarta, puis Arizona se releva et Lexie se mit à plat ventre, les jambes hors de la table. La blonde chercha dans les différents tiroirs des meubles de la pièce et trouva une petite bouteille d'eau pleine qu'elle tendit à Lexie avant de s'allonger sur le dos devant la jeune femme, écartant bien les jambes devant la tête de celle-ci. Lexie lécha encore quelques secondes le clitoris d'Arizona, puis la pénétra avec la bouteille d'eau, ce qui fit d'abord gémir la blonde de douleur, puis de plaisir. Et elle commença les vas-et-viens.

Mark se sépara de Callie et se releva pour aller se placer au pied de la table, derrière Lexie. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de sa nouvelle partenaire et celle-ci écarta les jambes, laissant l'homme la pénétrer.

Callie se releva et caressa le corps d'Alex, puis s'agenouilla devant lui et sa langue commença à parcourir le pénis du jeune homme qui leva la tête vers le plafond en soupirant de plaisir.

La brune le branla avec une main tout en enfonçant l'engin d'Alex dans sa bouche, de plus en plus profond.

Oh oui ! Cria Arizona, attirant l'attention d'Alex et Callie qui cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Les deux se levèrent et se rapprochèrent des trois autres.

Alex se cala derrière Mark et passa ses bras devant lui, caressant son torse en déposant des baisers dans son cou, puis il se colla à lui malgré qu'il lui tourne le dos, et frotta son pénis contre les fesses de Mark.

Callie, elle, faisait désormais la position du 69 avec Arizona. En effet, la brune s'était allongée sur la blonde, sa partie intime au dessus du visage d'Arizona qui la léchait. Callie léchait de son côté Arizona, malgré qu'elle se fasse toujours pénétré par la bouteille d'eau que tenait Lexie.

Alex pénétra le derrière de Mark qui poussa un hurlement mais continua à pénétrer Lexie, qui jouissait comme jamais. Alex faisait des vas-et-viens rapide, sodomisant Mark qui jouissait lui aussi. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'orgasme suprême.

Alex décida finalement de se retirer de Mark, qui lui se retira de Lexie. Celle-ci retira également la bouteille d'eau du vagin d'Arizona, l'ouvrit et en but une gorgée.

Callie et Arizona se séparèrent aussi, et ils s'allongèrent tous, excepté Lexie, sur la table de la salle de conférence. Lexie but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, puis en versa sur chacun de ses partenaires et léchant l'organe génital de chacun au passage.

Elle s'arrêta sur Callie pendant qu'Arizona de relevait pour aller caresser Alex.

La blonde s'installa sur une chaise et écarta les jambes, laissant Alex la pénétrer, ce qu'il fit avec violence. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt se vider, et il voulait que ça soit en Arizona. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait envie de coucher avec elle, et c'était maintenant chose faite.

Mark sodomisa Lexie qui faisait, elle, le 69 avec Callie, se procurant un plaisir intense l'une-l'autre. Elles mouillaient comme jamais, c'était si bon !

Alors que Mark sentait qu'il allait se vider, Arizona poussa un hurlement de plaisir et Alex se déversa en elle, ce qui excita encore plus Mark.

J'arrive, prévint-il en s'éloignant de Lexie.

Cette dernière et Callie se séparèrent et s'allongèrent sur la table sur le ventre. Mark s'approcha de nouveau d'elles et se branla devant leurs visages, sentant qu'il allait venir. Et du sperme jailli de son glan directement sur les visages de Callie et Lexie qui ouvrirent leurs bouches pour avaler le sperme de leur compagnon.

Alex et Arizona ralentirent tout deux leurs mouvements après avoir atteint un nouvel orgasme et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour aller s'allonger auprès de Callie, Mark et Lexie, maintenant étendus sur le sol de la salle de conférence, nus.

Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et ne bougèrent plus.


End file.
